The Buffy & Angel Love Chronicles
by needtakehave
Summary: Based after "I Will Remember You". If Buffy had gotten pregnant from the events, even after losing her memory.
1. Chapter 1

Frowning, Willow walks towards the bathroom door, "Buffy, you okay in there?"

"Buffy?"

At as Willow was about the open the bathroom door Buffy comes out smacking the door into Willow's face and sending her sprawling to the floor, unconscious.

"Damn! Willow! Come on! I've spend the last 2 hours in the bathroom throwing whatever I had for dinner six months ago up, I can't handle you too! **WILLOW**!"

When Buffy received no answer after a few minutes she gave up. She put Willow on the bed and laid down herself. Then, oh so sadly, she wept.

"Buffy, what's going on? Willow is worried sick about you. I'm beginning to agree with her. You've been sicker than anything. So, again, what's going on?" Giles asked worried, his brow creased.

Turning, Buffy met the faces of four terrified friends.

"Guys, I promise you, nothing is the matter. I've been a little sick. I'm due. I might be the slayer but that doesn't make me immune, remember?"

Standing up Giles replied, "Really? Well, you've been like this for about two weeks now. Two weeks straight through though."

"Giles, two weeks! Two weeks is nothing. It's a bug!"

"Sure it is Buffy. Come on. Give me a little more credit, alright?"

Sighing, Buffy says on her way out the door, "Whatever, I have to go patrol."

On her way out, she heard them yell, "Be careful!"

She just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what do I have doc?" Buffy asked, pulling her shirt down.

"You don't **HAVE** anything Buffy."

"Huh?"

"It's not a disease. It's a common case of being pregnant."

Turning swiftly, the doctor saw Buffy sprawled out on the floor, which had obviously fainted with the shock.

"Buffy? Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You just fainted. I think the news was a little too much for you to handle all at once."

Confused, Buffy replied, "The news? What - **OH MY GOD**! I can't be pregnant. It's not possible! The MUST me some mistake!"

"Buffy, I'm afraid there's no mistake. Please, try and calm down. We won't let you leave till you are. Also, give me the phone number of someone we can reach to pick you up. You're not going home alone in this condition."

Buffy opened her mouth to give out Willow's number until she remembered Willow has some kind of literature course then so she clamped her lips together before spilling out Giles's number.

"Thank you. I'll be back. You rest now," the doctor said as she closed the door, never seeing the stream of tears flowing down Buffy's pale cheeks.

'What am I going to do? She said there's no mistake but there just HAS to be! I can't be pregnant! I just can't! Giles would kill me! Whose could it be? I mean I haven't had sex since - Oh my god.'

Just then the door opened and Giles entered. As he called Buffy's name she fainted once again into the deepest corners of darkness of oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did the doctor say?"

Flinching, Buffy turned around striking out, " Willow, I've spend the last three hours avoiding the gang and so we go home and you pester me? Some friend you are!"

"Buffy! Com on, I'm your best friend. What's going on? Giles said you fainted at least 3 times from the doctor's office and his house. Buffy, face it, the only time your unconscious is when someone hits you! Not because you faint! What did the doctor say?" Willow asked impatiently.

Fed up, Buffy yelled, "She told me that I'm pregnant! Happy?"

Willow's jaw dropped low with extreme shock as Buffy's words penetrated her body and mind.

"Your pre- Your pre- I can't even say it! How?"

"What do you mean how? Come on Willow! A man's sperm -"

Flushing red with embarrassment, Willow said, "I know how! Whose baby?"

Gulping, Buffy sat down. Tears began to puddle in her eyes. Slowly, one teardrop at a time, a steady steam began and continued for hours. The question of how or who or when went unanswered. Buffy crawled into bed with Willow and they wept together.

Willow wept for the loss of her only love; Oz. He had left her officially now. He had asked for his stuff without a goodbye. Maybe Oz thought WAS his goodbye or maybe he didn't think. Either way, he left a heartbroken Willow behind, fragile and hanging on by a strand. She cried huge tears for her friend. She felt Buffy's pain like it was her own. She could see the incredible struggle going on inside her best friend. The struggle to continue after earth shattering moments and being successful, to a point. Never does anything stay the same though. Never could Buffy have counted on it being great forever when still deep down, she felt the driving strake of her heart. Then the pain came back as memories drifted through her mind. A name floating through the air. The smell of something so familiar yet so distant. Buffy struggled to find inner peace with no success thus far. They both wept for the child within her. They wept for the unseen future. A future that was already harsh! and demanding but with a child, oh-so-non-existent. A slayer pregnant. The thought itself was mind-boggling without delving deeper into the situation as it was.

Could a slayer survive nine months of patrolling and carrying a child? Would the child survive? If so, would he or she be healthy? Would Buffy survive? Would she miscarry? Could Buffy survive that? If she didn't slay and patrol, could the world survive a slayer's pregnancy? All very good questions and all with no answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning to Buffy, Willow asked, "Have you thought about who the father could be?"

Sighing, tears sprang to Buffy's eyes.

Stopping, Buffy turned to Willow, "The only person I think of that the baby's father is..."

Buffy stopped, swallowing and praying for strength.

Frowning, Willow asked, "Who?"

"Parker," Buffy said with disgust soaking her tone of voice.

Willow's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She licked her lips. Then Willow of all people just fainted to the ground. Buffy burst into tears, her emotions everywhere and not in any place she wanted them to be.

"Willow, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe. I mean, it fits and all but. **GOD**! **PARKER** of all people! How revolting!"

"Imagine my distaste Willow, my child when a man's child that I despise. It's not all honey and roses for me either, especially since I'm the one that going to have to tell him. THAT makes me what to puke! Which... ahhhhh..."

"Buffy?" Willow asked, frowning with worry.

"Gotta go. I'm going to be sick!"


	5. Chapter 5

By bushes where Buffy is preceding to be sick.

"Buffy, you okay?"

Finally, Buffy got up, her face pale and looking a bit on the green side.

"Oh yeah, morning sickness is great!"

"Morning sickness? But it's the afternoon!"

"DUH Willow!"

Sighing, Willow asked, "Buffy, are you really feeling up to going to class today?"

"No."

"Then come on, I'll take you home and we can talk."

"You're going to miss class? You? Willow the brain?" Holy cow, I must be pregnant," Buffy said cruelly.

"Don't be mean. Come on."

"What are you going to do about Giles and the gang? There is only so long the 'I'm sick' thing is going to work."

As Buffy gazed out their window, she said, remotely, "I know. I'm going to tell them tonight so if they try and kill me I can use patrolling as an excuse to get the hell out of there."

'I hardly think Giles and the gang will let you go patrolling once they know you're pregnant,' Willow thought to herself.

"And Parker?"

"Later. I can't deal with that scum yet," Buffy declared her voice cold and hard as ice and cement.

"Riley?"

"Oh I don't know. I might as well tell him the truth, shouldn't I Willow? I slept with an asshole and got knocked up."

"Buffy. Stop it. You're not the bad person in this. Really, I know it seems that way but it's not. Come on Buffy. Stop,"

Willow pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

Again, Willow and Buffy ended up together (not that way) crying their hearts out. Buffy burst into raking sobs as the drama of her situation and the consequences of one night. Willow cried large cries for her best friend and her pain but also for her own. For own her pain as Buffy's friend and trying to endure. Buffy was in need of extreme friendship but she also continued to strike out with her pain. Willow really didn't know how much more she could handle. She KNEW Buffy really didn't mean the things she said but still, they effects stayed. They couldn't fly off Willow's back. Not after the hard, frankness she has endured as of late. After Oz. After Oz betraying her in some many ways than just one. GOD, she needed help but as she looked at her best friend struggling to hold her sobs in, Willow realized something more important. Buffy needed something but more important; she needed help; immense help.

From above, the heavens, an angel looked down and smiled. Willow Rosenberg at that very moment had carried out a selfless act. Gotten over her own need to look at her friends. The angel proceeded to write the act in the book called, "The Life of Willow Rosenberg" for future reference.


	6. Chapter 6

"Foods here!" Xander yelled, bringing in bags of delivery with him.

"Hey Giles, got any plates in this house of yours?" Buffy asked, grabbing the bag from Xander.

"In the kitchen."

"Duh, thanks a lot, I gathered they would be there," Buffy said as she swarmed the kitchen for the plates.

20 Minutes Later

"Jeez Buff," Xander said as Buffy ate her food and his food too.

"What?" she asked crossly.

"She eats everything and asks what!" he said shaking his head.

Buffy frowned.

"I'm eating for two, what do you expect?"

All conversation stopped. Willow's eyes widened enormously. Xander chocked on his fried rice. Giles frowned.

"What?" Giles asked.

Realizing her mistake, Buffy panicked, saying, "Ahh."

"What Buffy meant was that she's eating for two; her daytime self and her night time self," Willow said.

"Yeah! That's what I said," Buffy agreed, jumping up.

"That's not what she meant Willow, is it Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Of course it what she -" Willow replied, before being cut off.

"**IS IT BUFFY**?" Giles demanded.

Jumping up, emotions soaring, hunger unsatisfied, Buffy confessed, "No, it isn't. So what? You want to know why I'm sick? Why I can't seem to keep food down? Why I cry over nothing? Why I eat and eat and eat and still I'm hungry? I'm pregnant! Aren't the signs obvious enough? Don't ask who, because I'll save you the trouble! It's Parkers! To make matters worse, I'm a mess. Yes, Giles, I'm going to patrol so save the lectures. I can't deal with them now. Xander, don't say a damn thing or I'll show you first hand what it's like to have a boot stuck up your ass."

Getting up, Buffy grabbed cartons of food and stormed out, forgetting her jacket on a cold, rainy day.

Everyone at Giles at no words. They sat there in silence feeling like they were in a horrible nightmare. Willow, bless her soul, grabbed her jacket along with Buffy's and went out in search of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow searched high and low through the night before thinking of looking at the mansion.

She was about to walk into the mansion when Angel appeared and walked through before her. So he couldn't see her, she ran and hid behind a bush then watched as the scene before her began to unfold.

"Life isn't simple anymore is it Angel?"

Slowly he nodded knowing the person before he saw her.

"It never was Buffy. You know that."

God, she looked beautiful. Her beauty, her body had not changed since he had last seen her but inside something had shifted. He knew her like he knew himself. Every inch, emotion, and attack. He didn't ask how she knew he had been there, just like he knew when was there, he knew she was the same.

"What are you doing here Angel? I thought you were in LA."

Stepping forward but thinking better of it and deciding to step back, he replied lightly to her question, "I came to make sure you were okay."

Buffy continued to just stand there and stare.

"You couldn't have called instead?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded negatively.

"No, I had to see for myself. Doyle, my partner you could say, has these visions from the powers that be and you've been in his lately and I was ..."

Not allowing him the cop-out, she demanded, "You were what?"

Gritting his teeth, he said, "I was afraid for you Buffy. Just because we've decided to basically ignore each other doesn't mean I don't worry and there are times like today when I can't just forget it and go on when you could be in trouble."

Buffy took a moment to take in what he had just said.

"Well Angel, we have a problem then because I'm in trouble almost everyday of my life and we've decided we can't be together so where does that leave us?" she asked softly, her voice straining not to crack with bubbling emotion.

With a vampires determination Angel nodded at Buffy.

"Your right and I'm sorry for this ... whatever this is. I shouldn't have come. I'll be going."

Turning, Angel began to walk out the door and back into the night leaving Buffy standing there alone once more.

"Don't."

"Don't?" Angel asked as he turned back.

"Don't think you can walk in here and spill out some lines and then apologize and leave me again. I won't have it Angel. I won't! It's hard enough living each day as the slayer. Now I live each day without you."

"Do you? Xander and Willow didn't think so."

Confused, she asked, "Xander and Willow didn't think what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"No! Not never mind. Finish what you said Angel!"

"They said you adjusted pretty well... With Riley? A commando. You left me for him Buffy? Where is the right in that? You said we couldn't be together. You want normalcy. Is Riley Finn with his lies and commando act normal?" Angel asked, his voice filled with a hard edge.

When she didn't speak, he pounced, "IS HE? Because I don't see the difference between him and I except I'm a vampire and he is a human who likes doing what he does."

Breathless, outraged, Buffy exploded, "How could you? Is that why you came here? To lecture me on my choice of men? If you want to go there let me tell you something Angel. You ARE no better! Now get out!"

Speechless, he stood there.

"**GET OUT**!"

Shaking his head, he turned and left, walking into the dark night where he is safe awaiting the light where he is not.

Buffy crumbled to the ground in tears. It was too much. She just wanted to die.

Willow could only stare in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bastard!" Buffy screamed, lying on the ground, tearing pouring down her face.

Then Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

"**HELP ME**! Ahhhh!" Buffy screamed, her hands clutching her stomach.

Willow sprang out from the bushes, running to her side and kneeling.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

In her pained state she saw through a haze, Willow, kneeling by her, "Willow? How did you get here?"

Since it wasn't the time for Willow to say 'Hey, I was eavesdropping', she said, "I heard you screaming. What's the matter?"

"The baby, Willow. I think I'm losing the baby. Help me... Please."

Willow swallowed.

Easier said than done.

"Okay, **DON'T** move and I'll be right back," she instructed Buffy.

Hysterical, Buffy grabbed Willow's arm, cutting off her circulation.

"Buff, let go or _I'll_ need the hospital more than you. Stay here. I HAVE to get a phone!"

"Promise me you'll come back!"

"Buffy, where will I go and why would I leave you here? Relax. Trust me, okay?" Trying not to become completely hysterical, Buffy nodded as she rocked back and forth on her heels in pain.

"...Yes, at the old mansion. Please hurry!"

Sighing, Willow prayed to God, the ambulance would get here soon as she ran back through the trees from the pay phone to Buffy, hoping all the way that she and the baby were okay.

"Buffy?" Willow asked, gently.

When she didn't answer, Willow pushed at her and yelled, "**BUFFY? ANSWER ME**!"

"Ummm? W-What?" Buffy said opening her eyes slowly.

"You okay?" Willow asked.

"I don't feel good Will," Buffy said as a fresh on-slant of tears came tumbling down.

"You don't think I'll lose the baby do you?"

Willow had always been a person of honesty but looking deep into her best friend's eyes and being uncertain, she lied through her teeth just to calm Buffy and relax her.

"I'm sure you won't Buffy. Your strong remember?"

"But it's a baby."

"Yeah, but it's YOUR baby and that alone makes it strong. Be positive. The ambulance will be here very soon. Just rest now."

Nodding, Buffy's eyes closed again, "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Miss, you're going to have to go outside and wait."

"**NO**! Is my Buffy going to be okay?" Willow screamed, worried.

"Your friend is in critical condition. I suggest calling whoever you can while you can."

Tears sprang to her eyes, shock vibrated through her body, "Critical..."

The nurse had already walked away ... Cruel...

"Giles, can you call Buffy's mom?"

"Does she know Willow?" Giles asked over the phone quickly.

"No, but I can't ... I have to go back to see Buffy. Just please."

dummmmmmmmmm click

"God help us all," Giles said, closing his eyes and praying.

"Buffy?"

"Buffy?"

"Buffy?"

"**STOP IT**!"

"What's going on? Why is she screaming? Nurse. Nurse, why is she screaming?"

"**NO**!"

"Please, none of you can be in here!"

Above her, Xander, Giles, Joyce, Willow, Anya, and Riley were talking all at once.

"Let me die."

"What the hell?"

"Did she just say let me die?"

"Of course not!"

"Yes, she did!"

"I will NOT tell you again, go! You can't be in here or I'll have security throw you out!" the nurse said sternly.

"Fine," Giles said, motioning to everyone, even Joyce.

They all rose and left the room, leaving a dead silence behind.

_I'm going to die and so is my baby. Parker's baby. _

"No, you aren't."

"Who said that?"

"I did," the female oracle said as she stepped into Buffy's room, closing the door behind her.

"It isn't important who I am but trust that you and your child are not going to die. I won't let you."

"But, the doctors said when I was suppose to be sleeping, I'd miscarry," Buffy said, confused.

"Buffy, that may be but I'm here and I won't let you die," she said moving back towards the door.

"Oh, before I go I want you to know. Your child isn't Parker's Buffy. Your child is Angel's."

"What? It can't be!"

"Not realistically, no. You don't understand and I don't expect you too but when your well, seek Angel out and force him to tell you the truth. Until then rest and preserve your strength. You're going to need it," she said with extensive certainty.


End file.
